


first date

by killmongersgurl



Series: headcanons [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	first date

  * first of all, it takes y’all a week to decide on where to go
  * it’s the summer and there’s a lot going on in the city
  * y’all finally decide to go to an underground concert deep in harlem
  * he suggests it
  *  you accept because he has good taste in music
  * (you know because he’s been sending you links to songs during the months leading up to this evening)
  * ight so BOOM
  * you look fly as shit
  * tiddies? sitting.
  * ass? poking.
  * legs? glistening.
  * highlight? PAPPING!
  * (not a typo, papping is a word in new jersey lmao)
  * he’s tryna turn over a new leaf, tryna become a gentleman
  * BUT FUCK GURL
  * you makin it hard
  * (in every sense of the word, HEY!)
  * and he likes you
  * like really likes you
  * so he keeps it together
  * so y’all are at the concert
  * vibing, just vibing
  * lots of laughs
  * flirting all night
  * touches on his arm
  * touches on your lower back
  * googly eyes
  * eventually he relaxes enough to place his arm around your shoulder and pull you closer
  * you are so happy!!!
  * like y’all are really feeling each other, you know?
  * you see this going somewhere
  * and as the concert winds down, so does your mood
  * you don’t want it to end yet
  * and it doesn’t have to
  * he takes you home
  * plays same music from the concert
  * inside jokes have already begun to form
  * even more laughs and giggles 
  * walks you to your apartment
  * and you invite him inside
  * y’all FUCK
  * like SERIOUSLY FUCK
  * months of flirting and skirting around your feelings led to this very moment
  * y’all can barely contain yourselves
  * and you don’t want to ;)
  * and the fucking is good, dahling
  * once against the front door
  * another time on the kitchen counter when you both wanted some water
  * make your way to the bedroom for some more
  * i think you pass out and then he wakes you up for more
  * but don’t ask me, it’s all speculation
  * wake up in the morning
  * you’re sore
  * everywhere
  * and alone
  * he’s… gone
  * and you’re kinda upset
  * mostly with yourself for thinking that he could change and be different for you
  * and you get up and clean yourself up in the bathroom before going to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast
  * but that nigga’s already in there making some
  * all shirtless and shit
  * frying bacon and scrambling some damn eggs
  * a whole ass meal making a whole ass meal
  * he gives you that fucking smile
  * (y’all know the one)
  * and your pussy gets excited cuz she couldn’t forget that face if she tried
  * y’all fuck again
  * and again
  * and a third time, just to make sure
  * and another, just for fun




End file.
